After His Death
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Sebuah percakapan Beckett dengan ayahnya, tentang dirinya yang gagal menangkap pembunuh ibunya sendiri. - probably fail, based on 2/13 Sucker Punch.


Richard melangkahkan kakinya hingga terdengar samar ketukan-ketukan kecil dari sol sepatunya. Ia berhenti, memandangi wanita yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas di tangannya. Mungkin wanita itu sadar, ia mengangkat wajahnya disertai senyuman.

"Aku membaca laporan pasca insiden Montgomery," katanya.

~#~

_**Disclaimer: "Castle" and the roles are exactly not mine**_

_**Missing-scene—after Beckett shot Rathbone, #authorobsession warning (ehehe...)**_

.

**After His Dead...**

~#~

Gadis itu, Kate Beckett, masih tersenyum sementara matanya kembali menjalari kata demi kata yang tercetak pada kertas di tangannya. Richard mendekat ke arahnya—ia langkahkan kakinya, kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi meja di hadapan Kate.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan,"—Richard mengambil sesuatu dari bungkusan yang dibawanya—"ada sushi, ada masakan Italia—oh, aku membawa hotdogjuga," katanya sambil terus mengeluarkan makanan.

Richard menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Kate yang masih bergeming. "Aku minta maaf," ia berkata.

Kate melebarkan senyumannya, "Tidak apa-apa." Kate meraih sumpit, kemudian meraih satu kotak berisi sushi.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Richard. Matanya tidak lepas dari gadis yang dengan lahap memakan makanan yang dibawanya. Mau tak mau ia geli sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kate mengangkat alisnya. "Ayolah, kau harus makan juga, Castle."

Castle mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengambil bungkusan berisi hotdog, kemudian menyuapkannya pada mulutnya sendiri. _'Enak,'_ batinnya—tentu saja.

Castle sadar selama ia melahap hotdog-nya berulang kali Kate memutar bola mata ke arahnya. Hingga ketika suapan terakhir hotdog sudah lumat dan tertelan, ia menoleh pada Kate. "Apa? Kenapa menatapku terus?" Richard mempertemukan matanya dengan kristal bening milik Kate.

Kate nampak tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Richard. "'Apa'? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'apa'? Hari ini ada yang aneh denganmu, Castle, mau berbagi cerita?"

Richard menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di balik punggungnya. Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana mengatakannya...,"—tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah—"aku masih terpikir... tentang yang kemarin itu. Entah mengapa, aku pikir, jika aku tidak menghantam wajah Tuan Coonan alias Rathbone itu dengan kepalaku, mungkin kau tidak akan menarikkan pelatukmu untuk lelaki itu, dan Rathbone akan tetap hidup."

Kate terdiam. Tak berapa lama, ia tersenyum getir, "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin belum saatnya aku mengetahui hal _itu_."

"Tck," Richard mendecak, "apa yang lidahmu katakan dengan apa yang tertulis di wajahmu berbeda, Beckett. Kau pasti sedih, bukankah begitu?"

Kate meletakkan sumpitnya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku memang tidak pandai berakting. Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak sedih. Mungkin ibu masih ingin aku bekerja lebih giat lagi. Kalau begini aku harus mencari kebenaran sendiri karena petunjuk pentingnya sudah tidak ada, begitu 'kan?" Kate tersenyum, matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit.

Richard mengulum senyum simpul—sangat simpul. Tangannya bergerak meraih rambut pirang Kate, kemudian mengelus bagian belakangnya. "Baguslah jika kau sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

Kate terdiam. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja kayu. "Ini aneh, Castle," Kate memutar posisi duduknya sedikit.

Richard mengangkat alisnya. "Hmm?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengelus rambutku. Aneh," Kate lantas menjulurkan lidahnya.

Richard tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia melepas tangannya dari rambut Kate, kemudian tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Kate tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian kembali beralih pada Richard. "Hari ini tidak ada kasus baru, lagi pula aku harus pergi... ada janji dengan seseorang. Begitulah," Kate mengangkat bahunya dan meraih tas tangannya. "Sampai jumpa!" katanya sambil melambai pada Richard yang masih bergeming di kursinya.

* * *

><p>Sebuah taksi menghentikan lajunya di sisi jalan. Kate Beckett turun dari taksi itu setelah membayar argonya. Kate melangkah, kemudian berbelok ke sebuah kedai berpintu hijau. Sejenak sebelum ia kembali melangkah, ia menyapu pandangannya—berharap menemukan seseorang. Ketika matanya menangkap kehadiran seorang pria yang sedang duduk di meja di dekat jendela, ia tersenyum dan kembali melangkah.<p>

"Katie!" Pria itu berdiri ketika Kate semakin mendekat.

Kate menambah akselerasi langkahnya, kemudian menghambur memeluk lelaki itu. "Ayah, aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga," lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan.

Kate dan ayahnya saling melepaskan pelukan tadi, kemudian duduk pada sisi meja yang berhadapan. Setelah memesan minuman, ayah Kate mulai angkat bicara. "Bagaimana perkembangan kasus itu?"

Kate, yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja kayu, menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya berubah agak sayu, namun cahaya matanya masih berbinar-binar kuat. "Aku gagal, Ayah. Aku gagal menemukan dalang pembunuhan ibu."

Air wajah ayah Kate sedikit berubah, namun masih terlihat wibawa yang tergambar pada lekuk wajahnya. "Ceritakan pada Ayah."

Dengan pikiran menerawang ke belakang, Kate menuturkan kejadian demi kejadian yang masih segar di ingatannya itu. Sejak penangkapan Rathbone, kemudian apa yang Rathbone lakukan pada Richard di kantor kepolisian, kemudian Roy yang mengacungkan senjata namun Kate mencegahnya agar nyawa Richard selamat, lalu Richard memberontak saat Rathbone lengah, dan Rathbone hendak menyerang lagi namun peluru Kate terlanjur menembus tubuhnya, hingga Kate sadar akan perbuatannya saat itu—semuanya masih terekam dengan jelas pada ingatannya.

Kate berusaha sekuat-kuatnya agar matanya tidak basah sekarang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku sudah berusaha—paling tidak membuat orang itu bertahan untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama—tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, sudah terlambat."

Miris. Miris rasanya ketika Kate mengatakan "sudah terlambat"—apakah air matanya sudah menetes sekarang? Sedikit banyak Kate cemas akan hal itu.

Ayah Kate mengangguk-angguk kecil, kemudian terulas senyum getir simpul di bibirnya. "Ayah mengerti sekarang."

"Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal karena kehilangan kunci untuk membuka kebenaran masa lalu,"—Kate mengahapus air matanya dengan ujung jarinya kemudian tertawa pahit—"tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin ibu ingin aku berjuang lebih keras lagi."

Ayah Kate tersenyum simpul—kali ini senyum yang lebih tulus. Ia menepuk bahu anak perempuannya, "Baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti. Ibumu juga tidak akan suka melihatmu terus-terusan bersedih."

Kate tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Ayah Kate melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Sudah siang, kau tidak kembali ke kantor?"

"Ya, aku harus kembali ke kantor," jawab Kate.

"Baguslah, lagi pula kasihan anak yang menunggumu di luar itu," kata ayah Kate sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Menunggu?" Kate menautkan alisnya kemudian mengintip keluar jendela, "siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi barusan sepertinya aku melihat seorang lelaki di—eh? Dia sudah menghilang—yang jelas tadi kukira ia menunggumu, tapi mungkin aku salah," kata ayah Kate sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kate mengulum senyum mengerti, kemudian memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi. "Aku kembali dulu, lain kali kita bertemu lagi," ia tersenyum lantas melambai pada ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Kate melangkah keluar dari kedai berpintu hijau itu dengan wajah dan hati yang lebih lega. Perasaannya sedikit banyak menjadi ringan dan sedikit terobati. Ia melangkah, kemudian berhenti di dekat sebuah gang kecil. "Keluarlah!" perintahnya.<p>

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Castle, aku tahu kau ada di sana, cepat keluar atau aku yang akan memaksamu keluar," suara Kate meninggi.

Richard keluar dari gang kecil itu sambil mengangkat bahunya. Kate tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini?" Kate bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku mengikutimu?" Richard balas bertanya.

"Aku ini detektif, Castle,"—Kate tersenyum—"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Richard menggaruk kepalanya, "Entahlah. Penasaran mungkin," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan gelas kertas berisi kopi.

"Kalau begitu rasa penasaranmu sudah terjawab 'kan?" Kate menatap Richard tajam.

Ponsel Kate berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya. "Beckett... Oh, ya? ... Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Kate memutus sambungan teleponnya, "Itu Esposito, kita harus bergegas, sepertinya ada kasus baru," Kate tersenyum, kemudian berlari.

Menyusul berlari mengekor Kate. "Baguslah kalau dia sudah bisa tersenyum," gumam Richard sambil mengulum seberkas senyuman.

* * *

><p><em>Kalau kau bertanya 'mengapa terus berusaha, walau jelas nampak semuanya terlalu susah untuk dilalui?' kepadaku...<em>

_Akan kujawab 'memangnya kita sedang berada di negeri dongeng? Memangnya kebenaran akan datang tiba-tiba—begitu saja? Aku akan ditertawakan dunia kalau mengais di depan pintu yang sudah terkunci—lebih baik aku mencari jendela atau pintu lainnya saja.'_

_Ayahku yang berkata; "kebenaran hanya ada satu"_

_Masih kupercaya hingga sekarang. Namun kebenaran itu mahal dan menyesatkan—kau tidak akan tahu apakah kebenaran yang kau miliki benar-benar 'kebenaran' ataukah hanya namanya saja yang 'kebenaran'._

_Kebenaran itu harta karun—bahkan mau sepahit dan sepanjang apapun perjalanan yang ditempuh dalam pencariannya, tak ada akhir yang tidak bahagia jika bertemu dengan apa yang dicari—bukankah begitu?_

_Bahkan negeri di dongeng pun kebenaran masih dipertanyakan—_

—_maka dari itu aku bersandar pada keyakinanku; meski tidak ada kebenaran yang hakiki, namun _kebenaran hanya satu_—persis seperti yang ayahku katakan._

_Bukankah begitu?_

~**END**~

Krik. _Ending _aneh 'kah? Memang. Entah apa yang bikin saya kepikiran bikin ini—obsesi pribadi mungkin. :D OOC 'kah? Semoga tidak.

Paling tidak saya menjadi orang pertama yang memublikasikan _fanfic _Castle berbahasa Indonesia di FFn (hehehe...). Karena _canon_, mungkin juga ada bagian yang tidak kurang mirip aslinya (habis aku lupa, masih untung episode di _season _dua ini masih kuingat *_grin*_). Terima kasih sudah membaca, _btw_.


End file.
